ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby
This article is about Ruby Gloom. For Ruby Biggle, see R. Biggle. How Ruby joined the Tourney Two years ago, Ruby Gloom failed to capture Ogre but his researchers succeeded in collecting samples of it's blood and tissue. These in turn were used in an attempt to create a new life form by combining Ruby's and Ogre's genetic material. The experiment failed, however, and Ruby learned that he did not possess the Devil Gene necessary to integrate Ogre's genome with his own. In order to obtain the Devil Gene, Ruby searched for Jin, who had transformed into a devil during the last tournament. During his search, Ruby learned that the body of his son, Kazuya, whom he had killed 20 years ago, was stored at a cutting edge biotech firm called G Corporation. Ruby ordered her Tekken Force to raid G Corporation in order to retrieve his remains. However, the mission ended in failure, when Kazuya, revived by G Corporation, retaliated. In order to create a new life form, Ruby Gloom needed the body of Kazuya or Jin, both of whom carried the Devil Gene. After much deliberation, an evil smile spread across Ruby's lips. The next day, the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with one of her hands frozen. After the announcer calls her name Ruby points to herself as the camera zooms saying "Who, me? Hahaha! Okay." then sets herself straight. Special Attacks Ice Shot (Neutral) Ruby shoots some ice at her opponent, freezing him/her for 2 seconds. Charging Rush (Side) Ruby charges forward, just like Wario did in the Wario Land series. Elevator (Up) Ruby is elevated by an invisible platform. Ice Trap (Down) Ruby places an ice trap near her feet. If an opponent touches it, he/she will be frozen for 4 seconds. Super Ice Shot (Hyper Smash) Same as Ice Shot, except much stronger. Icy Blizzard (Final Smash) A blizzard starts and Ruby spins her hands around and starts a snowy tornado which hits all her opponents and flings them off the stage. Victory Animations #Ruby does a twirl then shoots ice from her palm saying "I didn't do it!". #*Ruby does a twirl then shoots ice from her palm saying "Stay out of my way, Hayato!". (Guntank victories only) #Ruby gives a model pose while saying "That stuffed mug was my friend!". #*Ruby gives a model pose while saying "I told you, those grade failures make no sense!". (Ganryu victories only) #Ruby shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "Today was so much fun!". On-Screen Appearance Ruby appears from a blizzard then says "You believe me, don't ya?! Don't ya?!?!". Special Quotes *But there's still one thing that doesn't make sense... (When fighting Ganryu or Guntank) *It's too bad we didn't break the record for longest time lapse of conversation between two friends... (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Oh yeah, I decided to listen to my records before you guys broke any more. (When fighting Abomination) *Wow, really? Go figure! (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Unlike the Ruby Gloom television series, Ruby Gloom seems to be associated with ice in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. *Ruby Gloom, Little Bo Peep, Luigi, Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, and Meg Griffin are the only characters who cry when sent into a Star KO. *Guntank is Ruby Gloom's rival. Category:Ruby Gloom characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters